The eye is critical for vision. As people age, the crystalline lens of the eye may move less than ideally, a condition referred to as presbyopia. For presbyopes with good distance vision, reading glasses may be required for near vision. Although multifocal lenses can be helpful, such lenses can provide more than one focal point of the eye and provide less than ideal vision. As the eye ages further, the crystalline lens may have cataracts that degrade vision, requiring removal of the crystalline lens and replacement with an intraocular lens. Although intraocular lenses can be helpful to restore vision, such lenses may not restore accommodation and in many instances provide a fixed focal length of the eye.
Although accommodating intra ocular lenses (hereinafter “AIOLs” or “accommodating IOL”) have been proposed, the prior AIOLs can provide less than ideal results in at least some instances. At least some of the prior AIOLs provide less than ideal amounts of accommodation. Also, as the amount of force of the capsular bag can be somewhat less than ideal, at least some of the prior IOLs may provide less than ideal amounts of accommodation in response to the forces of the capsular bag. Further, work in relation to embodiments suggests that the prior AIOLs may be less than ideally suited for insertion into the eye in at least some instances. Clinically, an incision that is larger than ideal may result in astigmatism of the eye, and it would be helpful if an accommodating IOL could be inserted through small incision. Also, the prior AIOLs can be somewhat more difficult to manufacture than would be ideal. AIOLs to correct vision can be machined to very accurate tolerances, and soft materials can be more difficult to machine than would be ideal in at least some instances. Also, work in relation to embodiments suggests that prior methods and apparatus of bonding AIOLs can be less than ideal.
For the above reasons, improved AIOLs, and methods of manufacture and use are needed.